Rosewood Police Department
The Liars are all too familiar with the 'Rosewood Police Department '(RPD) . According to the slogan "Rosewood Police arrest 75% of violent offenders in Rosewood" except 'A'. 'Address: '''36 Van Allen Street Season 1 *The Liars answer questions here initially after Alison's disappearance (not shown). *Hanna is arrested and taken to the station when she shoplifts sunglasses. (Pilot) *"A" sent a letter to the police department consisting of a video of Alison (The Perfect Storm) *The girls go to the station after reporting the blood covered trophy and it turns out to be rats blood not human blood as they thought. (A Person of Interest) Season 2 *The Liars return to the station to discuss Ian's guilt again after he goes missing. (It's Alive) *Ella and Byron pick up their son, Mike at the police station after he has been caught breaking into a house. (Surface Tension) *The Pretty Little Liars return here after becoming prime suspects in the murder of Alison DiLaurentis (Over My Dead Body) Much of the episode revolves around the station, and Detective Wilden, Officer Garrett Reynolds, Jenna Marshall, Toby Cavanaugh, Jason DiLaurentis, Ezra Fitz, and the Pretty Little Liars' parents (with the exception of Emily's) are among the characters who visit the station as a result of the girls' arrests. *"A" hacks into Caleb's laptop and plants some confidential files, making the cops confiscate the laptop. Later, the cops browse through the computer, but Hanna intervenes just in time, and deletes the incriminating files. (CTRL: A) Season 3 *Spencer visits the jail to see Garrett Reynolds, looking for clues and answers. *The girls are questioned by the police after Alison's body goes missing and they lie about where they were that night. (It Happened 'That Night'). *Spencer and Jason take Alison's bracelet to the police station (The Remains Of The "A"). *Emily's mom, Pam Fields, becomes a desk worker for them. *Hanna is mistakenly taken to the police station for underage drinking (Out Of The Frying Pan, Into The Inferno). *Emily takes an old Biology notebook containing a conversation between Alison and the "Beach Hottie" to the police station (''Out Of The Frying Pan, Into The Inferno). *Emily tries to search for Toby on the computer at Pam's desk at the Police Department (Out of Sight, Out of Mind). Season 4 *Gabriel Holbrook, a new detective introduces himself to The Liars after Wilden's funeral. He tells them that they will have to come in to police station for questioning in the future (A is for A-L-I-V-E) *Hanna goes to the police station to bring flowers to Pam Fields, and comes across a suspect board on a wall in another office and goes in to see that Detective Holbrook has been tracking the entire situation to find who killed Wilden, and sees that she, Spencer, Emily and Aria are suspects. Dectective Holbrook catches Hanna.They see Melissa come in and Holbrook goes up to her and takes her into an office (Cat's Cradle). *Hanna is brought in and questioned by Linda Tanner after being arrested for possessing and trying to bury her father's gun. Ashley and Tom Marin comes to pick up Hanna after paying her bail. Emily takes a video with footage of Ashley accidentally hitting Wilden to the station. Tanner later questions Emily about the video which turns out to a set-up by A. Ashley is later arrested for Wilden's murder (Under The Gun). *Hanna visits Ashley while she is in prison (Crash and Burn, Girl!). *Mona goes to the station to confess that she killed Detective Wilden (The Guilty Girl's Handbook). *Hanna convinces Travis to go to the police station and confess that someone else murdered Wilden, and not her mother (Bring Down the Hoe). Employees *Linda Tanner (Police Lieutenant/State Police) *Gabriel Holbrook (Detective/State Police) *Darren Wilden (Detective/before death) *Garrett Reynolds (formerly/before death) *Barry Maple (Officer) *Agent Cooper (FBI Agent/worked with the Rosewood Police) *Agent Randall (FBI Agent/Cooper's Partner) *Detective Breyer *Pam Fields (desk worker) Gallery picking up mike.jpg|Ella and Byron picking up their son from the station police department 2.jpg|Interrogation Room (Take 1) PLL02E12-01.jpg|Interrogation Room (Take 2) PLL02E12-03.jpg PLL02E12-05.jpg PLL02E12-08.jpg PLL02E12-10.jpg PLL212-01043.jpg|"What are you doing here?" - Garrett's Desk PLL109-01252.jpg Navigational Category:Locations Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Places in Rosewood Category:A's Messages Category:Book Location Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4